


Hot Night in the Middle of Summer

by vange



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Rick invite Grant up to see their etchings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Night in the Middle of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilweth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/gifts).



> Special thanks to Riorhapsody and Thankyouturtle for their help.

Jesse kissed Grant through his mask. He allowed her to pull off the rest of his costume, but stopped her every time she moved to uncover his face. Rick lay on the bed, watching his wife and teammate.

“I wish you would trust us,” Jesse said. “But I understand why you don’t.”

“It’s not about trust--” Grant began. Jesse shushed him, kissing the edge of the mask where it was stretched tight over his neck.

Even though he was in their bedroom, Grant was still nervous around them, especially Rick. They seemed so perfect. Grant had kissed Jesse once, back when they were Titans together. Then, he had been the aggressor, taking her by surprise before suddenly backing off, embarrassed, and planning to never talk about it again. She had left it alone for years, but after the incident in Georgia she had approached him, wanting to talk and invite him into her bed. Their bed, Grant corrected himself.

Jesse smoothly maneuvered Grant towards the bed, never stopping her caressing of his neck and chest. She pulled back from nibbling along his collar bone, smiled brightly at him, and then suddenly shoved him back, into Rick’s waiting arms.

“Hey there,” Rick said, wrapping his arms around Grant from behind as Jesse pulled her top over her head. “Relax.”

Grant’s mouth was dry, so he just nodded. Rick chuckled and kissed between Grant’s shoulder blades. Jesse finished stripping and took a moment to pause and stretch, obviously showing off for the men on the bed. They appreciated it. Giving them her best seductive smile, she crawled onto the bed. Rick held Grant still as she leaned over his shoulder to kiss her husband. It was a slow, lingering kiss and Grant started fidgeting between them before they were done.

“Your turn now,” Jesse said, slipping down his body to suck his left nipple into her mouth. Rick’s arms wrapped around Grant, one hand teasing Grant’s right nipple while the other held onto Grant’s hip, helping to steady him as Jesse moved down between Grant’s thighs.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Grant began.

“No you don’t,” Rick interrupted. “Just lie back and appreciate. This is about you.”

Grant obeyed, head falling back onto Rick’s shoulder as Jesse took her first, decisive lick up his cock. There was no hesitation, she wrapped her hand around the base and got straight to business. Grant was glad that Rick was there to steady him, it had been a long time since he had last had sex. Not to mention they probably had more sex in a week than Grant had had in his entire life. And god, Jesse was good at sucking cock. Grant let his eyes drift close as he lay back in Rick’s arms and enjoyed it.

“Let me just--” Rick groaned, breaking Grant out of his blissful lull. Jesse seemed to know what he was saying, because she stopped sucking Grant long enough to help pull Grant forward so Rick could wriggle out from behind him. Rick slipped off the bed, leaning down to give his wife a quick kiss before pushing her back towards Grant. Jesse settled down on all fours and wriggled her ass in the air playfully as Rick climbed back on the bed, positioning himself behind her.

“You’re lucky I’m a good multitasker,” she said, letting Rick spread her legs so he could line up his cock and press in.

“You love being busy,” Rick responded. “Don’t let her tell you otherwise, Grant.”

“Okay, sure, whatever,” Grant muttered. Rick laughed.

Grant was embarrassed by how little time it took him to get off, leaving him sprawled against the headboard while Jesse smiled at him and licked her lips clean. She braced one arm on Grant’s hips while Rick began to thrust faster, letting out a deep groan. With the other she reached down to play with her clit.

“Yeah, that’s good,” she urged Rick. “Right there.”

They fell into a steady rhythm, and the room was filled with nothing but pants and moans. Grant felt a little left out and Jesse could sense it apparently, because she grabbed his hand and squeezed. She came with a huge shudder, gasping. Rick finished quickly after, moving slowly to milk out the last bit of pleasure. When he pulled back Jesse rolled onto her back, legs spread obscenely. Grant groaned at the sight of Rick’s come dripping out of Jesse. It was so dirty yet somehow sweet, a sign of how close they were.

“Don’t look,” Grant said, and Jesse closed her eyes obediently so Grant could pull his mask up just far enough to expose his mouth as he crawled down the bed. He ended up on all fours between them, with Jesse’s legs over his shoulders as he licked between them. Rick moved behind Grant and ran his hands over Grant’s ass.

“Is this okay?” he asked, licking one cheek. Grant groaned his consent and Rick laughed before urging Grant’s legs open further so he could run his tongue around Grant’s opening. Jesse was wet from Rick fucking her and the taste was unlike any Grant had ever experienced. She sighed happily, pressing her heels into his back as he spread her open to run his tongue in small circles over her clit.

“Yeah, just like that,” Jesse said, reaching down as if to tug his hair, only to be frustrated by his mask. But true to her word, she stopped as soon as she touched it, not even attempting to pull it off. Grant was thankful, because at the moment he wasn’t sure he would have had the resolve to stop her.

Rick used his thumbs to spread Grant open so he could stab in with his tongue, rough and messy. Grant groaned loudly, a little embarrassed by how strong his reaction was to the new sensation. Jesse squeezed him with her thighs to pull his attention back to the task at hand, only to have it ripped away again as Rick worked his index finger in along with his tongue.

“Stop distracting him, Rick,” Jesse complained. Rick blew a raspberry against Grant in response. “So mature.”

“You love it,” Rick said. Jesse laughed. She always sounded so happy when she did, it was a sweet, bright sound and Grant loved it.

Grant worked two fingers into her while sucking on her clit, trying his best to keep going despite Rick distracting him. Jesse was shivering, digging her heels into Grant’s back for leverage as she ground up into every thrust of his fingers inside her.

“Come on, baby,” Rick whispered, breath hot over Grant’s tailbone. “Come for us.”

She squeaked a little when she did, in a completely undignified way that shocked Grant a little. He licked her clit a few more times before she relaxed her legs and allowed him to wipe his mouth off before pulling his mask down again.

“Do you want some water?” Rick asked, ever the gentleman.

“Nah, I’m good,” Grant told him.

“You certainly are,” Jesse said. Grant blushed. Jesse seemed to be able to tell, despite his mask, because she smiled sweetly at him.

Rick rested his head against Grant’s back. Jesse reached down to pet his hair and Rick kissed her hand. Grant looked between them as they appeared to have a conversation with their eyebrows alone.

“Hey Grant,” Rick said.

“Yeah?”

“So are you going to fuck my wife for me, Grant?” Rick asked, cheerfully.

“What?“ Grant swallowed hard.

“Are you going to fuck my wife for me?” Rick asked again, growling a little.

“I…” Grant stuttered a little. “Sir?”

Rick and Jesse both laughed.

“Sir?” Rick asked. “I think I like that.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, baby,” Jesse said, petting Grant’s hair. “He’s just nervous. Isn’t that right?”

“See, you need my secrets, I’‘ll tell you what she likes.” Rick said, wrapping his arms around Grant and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “What she really likes… deep down where she’ll never admit…”

“Yes?” Grant asked, eager to know.

“She likes it… with the lights out. In the missionary position.”

Grant blinked, confused.

“You little tease!” Jesse shouted, slapping her husband lightly over the head.

“It’s true!” Rick yelped as he fended off Jesse as she grabbed for a pillow. “Her dirtiness is all a disguise! She just wants flowers and cuddles.”

Grant rolled to the side to avoid their sudden sparring match. It ended as quickly as it begun, with Jesse pinning Rick down and kissing him until he stopped giggling at her. Watching them, Grant was surprised to discover that he didn’t feel left out. They were letting him be here, be part of them and that was enough.

“Hey Grant,” Jesse said. “Come over here.”

Rick moved out of the way so Grant could obey, letting Jesse guide him to lay on top of her. The first push in was perfect, so easy and warm, with Rick and Jesse kissing everywhere they could on him. He let Jesse set the pace, her strong hands urging his hips in a steady pumping motion. Rick hummed happily, settling beside them to touch himself while watching.

“You two look so good,” Rick told them.

Grant lasted longer this time, concentrating as hard as he could on making this good for Jesse, following Rick’s encouraging words. Apparently deciding he was doing fine on his own, Jesse removed her hands from Grant’s hips and instead reached up to play with her nipples. For the hundredth time, Grant wished that the accident had never happened, so he could rub his face against her breasts and tease them with his tongue. He settled instead for thrusting harder, listening to her breath come quicker and quicker. Rick seemed to understand Grant’s dilemma, and helped him out by moving to suck on Jesse’s nipple instead. Jesse grabbed his hair and squeaked, coming fast and hard. Her muscles clenched down hard on Grant, who followed her quickly.

Grant groaned, slowing his thrusts as he came. Even though he was softening, he was reluctant to pull out. She felt so wonderful around him.

“Oh god,” Rick groaned, come splashing against Grant’s hip. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Dibs on the first shower,” Jesse said.

“Good, because I’m not moving,” Rick responded. Jesse got up and headed towards the bathroom, stopping to throw a couple of wet clothes and a towel at the men before closing the door. Grant cleaned himself up and lay stiff and awkwardly on his back, not sure what to do. Rick was half asleep and spooned up behind Grant, draping on arm over Grant lightly, but being sure not to grab or hold too tightly.

“Do you want to sleep here?” Jesse asked when she emerged, freshly showered, careful as ever to respect Grant’s boundaries. “We have an extra bedroom.”

“I’d… like to stay,” Grant finally said.

Rick pulled Grant close. Jesse settled down on Grant’s other side, and leaned in to give Grant one last kiss through the mask before closing her eyes. Grant wondered if there was going to be a next time in the morning, and how many next times would it be before he would let them see his face.


End file.
